The present disclosure is generally related to collapsible strollers. Many strollers collapse, i.e., move between a deployed position and a collapsed position, by folding about a hinge mechanism connecting a handle of the stroller to a leg of the stroller. There are different manners to actuate the hinge mechanism to allow for movement between the deployed position and the collapsed position. Typically, collapsible strollers only require movement of a single actuator to allow for movement from the deployed position to the collapsed position.